


Blue

by Dokt0rGunn



Series: Dokt0r Gunn's Borderlands Summer Bingo 2017 Submissions [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Borderlands Summer Bingo 2017, Brief Mention of Past Abuses/Neglect, Fandom Typical OOC, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, rhackothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokt0rGunn/pseuds/Dokt0rGunn
Summary: Jack, Tim, and Rhys take a much deserved vacation on Aquator.3/5 Works I'm writing for the BLSummerBingo2017This work uses vacation, lazy afternoons, berry-picking, going to the fair, and summer rain from my bingo card.





	Blue

"Stop fidgeting Rhys," Jack spoke without even peeking from the sunhat. He was comfortably dozing under in the afternoon sun, lounged across a chair  
  
"I'm not fidgeting," the younger man mumbled.  
  
"He's really not," Tim chuckled footsteps exiting the cabin, "it's much worse, he's working again."  
  
"Dammit," Jack pushed his hat back and scowled.  
  
The thin man in question was still in a full suit, perched on the edge of a chair and frowning down at an ECHO-tablet.  
  
Tim stepped closer to the thin man and peeked over his shoulder, "definitely work."  
  
"Cupcake," Jack's voice was a low grumble, "put the tablet down, get changed into something more comfortable, and relax."  
  
Rhys looked up finally with a small frown, "Dahl thinks they can stomp all over us just because we're on vacation."  
  
Tim rolled his eyes and snatched the device out of the younger man's hands, "we can take care of it later."  
  
"All three of us going on vacation was a terrible idea," Rhys snapped trying to grab his tablet back from the vault hunter who easily moved out of his each.  
  
Jack stood finally wandering across the deck to lean over his slim COO. He ran one hand through the man's hair and then kneeled down, "pumpkin, I appreciate your devotion to Hyperion and all, but quit it. I told you everything would be fine, and I'm never wrong. When we get back we'll nail em to the wall. But until then, relax - I didn't pay for a vacation on Aquator so that you could just keep working."  
  
"Meg has sent fourteen echo comm messaged Jack, they're in a panic."  
  
The older man scowled, "so when I told her absolutely no messages she thought she could ignore that."  
  
"I may have told her to message me instead," Rhys winced.  
  
"That's it," Tim yanked the slim man up out of his seat, "you go change, Jack and I will deal with this, and then we're going to go pick berries."  
  
"Berries?" Jack raised one eyebrow, "really Timtam? Your Handsome but all that surgery has clearly damaged your brain."  
  
"It's fun, I used to go out and pick berries back home before my Mom burned the berry patch down."  
  
Jack gaped for a moment, "your mother burned down a patch of berries?"  
  
"She was, just uh - looking out for me, probably..."  
  
Rhys chewed his lip for a moment, "alright fine, I'll go change."  
  
The slim man swept from his seat and Jack scowled, "really you'll pick berries but not suntan?"  
  
Rhys shot him a look that implied he was missing something important and then swept into the house without a response.  
  
Tim grinned and set to work pulling up Meg's contact info on Rhys' tablet. A glance over the man's shoulder had Jack grinning.  
  
_No more emails or else. - Jack_  
  
"Maybe you got more brains than I thought," the CEO mused aloud, "I'm gonna go make sure Rhys is actually getting changed."  
  
Tim smiled faintly, "and then berry picking?"  
  
Jack scowled, "apparently."  
  
Entering into cabin the older man could immediately hear Rhys in the bedroom humming to himself. Maybe he actually had finally relaxed. Not that Jack could figure out why berry picking of all things had done the trick.  
  
Entering in he found the slim man had set about tearing through one of the three suitcases he'd brought.  
  
"Find the perfect clothes for this berry picking crap cupcake?"  
  
Rhys looked up and scowled, he stepped towards the door, peered out of it and then rapidly closed it behind Jack. The younger man's voice was a hissed whisper as he whirled around, "look Tim is obviously not prepared to realize his mother was at the least emotionally abusive. But if berry picking is his cherished childhood memory then we are doing it dammit."  
  
Jack frowned trying to piece it together, he hadn't had what anyone might call a standard childhood. So admittedly to him some mother burning a few berry bushes down didn't seem like a big deal. But he had to admit when he thought about it that Rhys maybe had a point. When Hyperion had faked Tim's death for the body double job the woman had actually laughed. Tim had insisted at the time that she was actually crying on the inside. "Oh."  
  
"Are you seriously just realizing this now? I had a whole conversation with you about how it might be the best thing for Tim that his mother thinks he's dead!"  
  
"Ah," Jack tried to look like he'd remembered, but Rhys was obviously not buying it.  
  
"You weren't listening, we're you?" the younger man scowled, "this stuff is important."  
  
He shrugged, "look babe, I'm listening now, so yeah, alright, we'll go pick berries or whatever, I was going to go anyways."  
  
Rhys let out an exasperated sigh and returned to picking out clothing. That meant Jack had won. Jack always won. Dropping himself casually on the bed he lounged comfortably across it while watching Rhys. The man had finally dug out a blue tank top and a pair of matching shorts.  
  
Jack whistled as Rhys unbuttoned his jacket and dropped it to the floor causing the cyborg to shoot a glare over his shoulder.  
  
As Rhys began actively ignoring the CEO the bedroom door cracked open behind him. Tim entered quietly and quickly went to sit on the bed with Jack. After a moment his double let out an identical wolf whistle to the one Jack had let loose only moments before. The older man stuck up his hand for a high five which Tim returned with a resounding clap.  
  
Rhys just shook his head with a vaguely amused smile and began undoing his dress shirt.  
  
"You know what we should do before we go berry picking," Tim said while running his eyes up and down Rhys' form.  
  
Jack grinned, "I have a few ideas."  
  
Rhys' glance over his shoulder this time was more coy, his voice lifting into a dramatized falsetto, "but I have to go pick berries."  
  
Jack chuckled and reached out to drag the slim man towards the bed, "picked the best one already, right Tim?"  
  
Tim smirked in response and ran his tongue along Rhys' collarbone, "tastes sweet enough, but we better make sure."  
  
Jack pulled the unbuttoned dress shirt off the cyborg and nipped at the side of the man's neck, "good point sweetheart."  
  
He could hear Tim making short work of Rhys' belt and so Jack chose to take the opportunity to tear off the obnoxiously bright pink shirt his double had picked out that morning. Buttons flew across the room as he dropped the fabric to the ground.  
  
"I liked that shirt," Tim protested as he pulled back from the cyborg to glare at Jack.  
  
"You were the only one," Rhys quipped with a cocky smirk.  
  
Tim pouted, and Jack reached forward dragging his body double into a punishing kiss in an attempt to wipe the expression from his face. The soft groan of appreciation from Rhys had Jack smiling into the kiss. Deft hands slipped between them and the CEO felt Rhys swiftly unbuttoning his shirt all while nibbling on his earlobe.  
  
Parting from the kiss finally he practically beamed with pride at the dopey pleased look he'd kissed onto Tim's face. Jack turned and was impressed to find Rhys had managed to strip down to his boxers during the makeout session and was now impatiently undoing Tim's shorts.  
  
Not to be left behind Jack quickly dropped his own shorts and then leaned forward to pull Rhys' boxers down and out of the way.  
  
All three men now comfortable naked Jack took a moment to just stare at his two companions, god life was fucking good when you were the king.  
  
"You just gonna leer all afternoon Handsome?" Rhys asked casually, "or are you going to do something about it?"  
  
Jack smirked, "should know better than to challenge me by now cupcake."  
  
With that the older man tugged the cyborg forward onto his hands and knees before rapidly biting down on the man's shoulder. On the other side of the bed Tim chuckled and leaned forward, mouthing softly down Rhys' spine.  
  
Jack pulled back slightly and yanked Rhys' head up by his hair, "you know, we could have just done this soft and slow, but you've been a real brat since we got to Aquator. Hasn't he Tim?"  
  
Tim hummed in agreement, "sneaking work instead of relaxing, wearing all those layers."  
  
"And then he issues a challenge like that," Jack tightened his grip slightly and Rhys let out a deep groan, "it's like he wants to be punished, is that what you want cupcake?"  
  
The slim man turned his head to try and move closer to Jack and made a frustrated sound at the continued restraint of his hair.  
  
"Seems like a yes to me," Tim chuckled meeting Jack's eyes.  
  
"Well then," the CEO smirked and pushed Rhys' face down into the mattress, "if you'd be so kind, this berry we picked out isn't quite red enough yet."  
  
Rhys' moaned as Tim's hand came down on his ass, the way it bounced making Jack smirk. Fuck did he love watching this.

The slim man groaned into the bed edging himself forward into Jack's lap with each smack until finally a tongue was running along the underside of Jack’s length.

Tim stood and moved around the bed as Jack leaned forward to give Rhys better access. The snap sound of a lid was the only warning the older man got before Tim’s slick fingers were nudging against his entrance.

A soft groan at the dual sensation escaped his mouth as Rhys dragged him further forward and down in order to reciprocate the younger man’s attentions.

The moan he let loose around Rhys’ cock as Tim finally drove into him had the slim man underneath mimicking the noise. It was hard to maintain a solid rhythm for his COO as Tim began a steady pace driving in and out behind him. But Jack liked to think what he currently couldn't give in finesse he was making up for in enthusiasm. If the vibrations of sound against his own dick were anything to go by, the younger man seemed to appreciate it.

Rapidly it became a matter of desperately trying not to come before his bedmates, no easy feat given the three separate but all enjoyable sensations he was receiving. His doppelganger however seemed to have different ideas, “let go Jack,” the man punctuated with a perfectly placed thrust, “come apart for us Handsome.”

And that was that. The world blanked into a flash of colour as everything came undone. A moment of absolute perfection bereft of any worry or stress. Just pure pleasure, this was what a vacation should be. He came down from his high to find his mouth had slipped from Rhys, and the younger man was patiently lapping away Jack’s finish with a pleased look brimming in his eyes. Tim for his part had pulled out and was currently running one hand through Jack’s hair.

Growling deep in his throat Jack flipped Rhys and gave Tim a brief wink around the slim man’s legs before returning to his unfinished ministrations. His doppleganger clearly immediately got the idea and the sound of the lubricant’s plastic lid being opened entered the room once more. In what seemed like no time at all they got the slim man settled back onto Tim’s dick and Jack took a momentary break to lean back and observe the pretty picture before him.

Rhys and Tim were both on the edge of bliss, two pairs of eyes blown wide and meeting his own gaze. The cyborg was sat on top of Jack's double, moaning with each bounce, dick glistening with Jack’s spit. It was definitely one of his favourite pictures.

His two lovers didn't last much longer much to Jack’s chagrin, he'd truly been contemplating photographing the image so he could keep it; maybe next time.

As they basked in mutual afterglow accented by soft caresses and pleased murmurs, the soft patter of summer rain interrupted their rest.

“Dammit,” Rhys groaned glaring at the window.

Tim chuckled and ran one hand along the slim man's hairline, “don't worry about it, we can go berry picking tomorrow.”

“I was hoping we could have them with the ice cream I bought,” Rhys explained mournfully, “for dessert tonight.”

Jack laughed, “we have other options than picking berries you know.”

“It's not the same from the supermarket,” the COO groused folding his arms.

Jack leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the man's nose, “this is Aquator cupcake, there's farmer's fairs all over the place, and orchards bring their fruit to them all the time.”

Rhys hummed as though uncertain of the quality of fruit fresh from an orchard.

“It'll probably be way better than anything we could have picked anyways,” Tim pointed out nudging Rhys’ arm with his nose.

“Oh alright.”

Jack grinned and stood to tug his pants on, “I'm going to go get the car ready, you two get dressed.”

“You could just go get some?” Rhys suggested with a coy smile.

Jack’s eyes narrowed slightly while Tim snuggled further into Rhys’ arm. “Tell ya what cupcake,” the CEO spoke, “I'll go get your fruit, put you two had better be making me dinner while I'm gone and not just lounging in bed.”

“Deal,” Rhys almost purred with a shark's smile.

As Jack made his way to the vehicle he couldn't help but feel like the wool had been pulled over his eyes somehow. But recalling that perfect image from earlier he just shrugged and headed into the rain. If the wool had been pulled over his eyes it was some quality wool, and maybe he could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed this in the comments! Hopefully the editing is okay, gonna be honest here - I kinda just skimmed it, if you see an error let me know and I will correct it.
> 
> You can find this on tumblr [here](https://dokt0rgunn.tumblr.com/post/162276038553/this-is-my-first-submission-for-the).


End file.
